Mentiras al detalle
by tete-nirinto
Summary: "manejar cada detalle para no ser descubiertos, acordarse de la información exacta para no contradecirse y no dejar escapar algún indicio de su otra vida". esas eran las reglas de ORO para poder sobrellevar un romance secreto.
1. Chapter 1

hola, ¡aquí presentándome nuevamente! los personajes no me pertenece ya que son maravillosas creacion de la escritora del manga. la historia fue creada por una amiga a base de las mentiras de su abuela y espero que les guste. este capitulo es el prologo, la antesala, del verdadero problema y conflicto. ¡vamos a leer!

* * *

**Mentiras al detalle.**

_-prologo-._

Suspiro y quiero golpear mi cabeza contra la pared, pero unos fuertes brazos me detienen. -¡déjame! ¡Quiero acabar con este sufrimiento rápido!- gimo balanceándome hacia delante para que mi frente golpee contra el muro, pero me es imposible ya que el hombre que me detiene tiene mucha más fuerza que yo. Suelto un gemido y me dejo caer al piso. Esto no puede estar pasando ¿realmente el mundo me odia?

El hombre me toma de un brazo y me levanta de un tirón, sin tener mayor cuidado con mi brazo. – Déjate de escándalos Kyoko…- ordena y siento la furia estallar dentro de mí. -¡No me digas Kyoko!- le grito alejándome varios metros de él. –No te atrevas ni a mirarme, hombre insípido. ¡Animal!.- gimo ya saliendo de mi limites de cordura

Estamos en la oficina del presidente Lory y Shotaro me mira cansado, tiene que ser difícil esto para él; pero lo es más para mí. – ¡No pienso trabajar con un demonio como él!- le digo al presidente en un tono suplicante. – ¡por favor presidente! Nunca le he pedido nada, pero por favor no me haga trabajar con alguien como él.- le digo y Shotaro vuelve a tomar asiento en el sofá, se coloca un pie sobre la rodilla y se acomoda disfrutando del show.

El presidente Lory me mira alzando una ceja como si no creyera que yo podía reaccionar así ante lo que nos había informado. Mira el cielo y yo aprovecho para mirar a Shotaro; le regalo una mirada de odio y me arrodillo en el mismo lugar que estoy, el suelo, para suplicarle al presidente que cambie de cantante o actriz. – no puedo, yo con el no puedo.- digo y el presidente suelta un suspiro que me dice "lo siento, ya está decidido, no cambiare de opinión". Mis mejillas se enrojecen de rabia y pego mi frente contra el suelo. Lo hago y una, dos, tres, cuatro. – ¡Kyoko!...- exclama Shotaro levantándome del piso y dejándome sentada, en dos segundo, con solo dar un tirón a mi brazo.

El presidente suspira y llama a Sebastián para que nos entregue las carpetas del trabajo. –bien, con esto, está todo dicho. Sus ensayos comenzaran mañana por la mañana y tendrán que enfocarse esta semana en sus prácticas. Tienen permiso para eximirse de todo…- me mira en forma de advertencia. –No los quiero ver en otra cosa que no sea ensayando. Este musical dependerá de ustedes.- agrego y sentí la presión sobre mis hombros.

Suspiro y miro la carpeta que tengo entre mis manos. –Si usted lo dice, será, trabajare con este bastardo.- comente y el presidente sonrió.

Shotaro se puso de pie y se fue sin despedirse. Lo entiendo, tengo el mismo sentimiento que él y mi boca tiene un saborcito amargo.

El presidente carraspea y se pone de pie. –vamos Mogami-kun, tengo algo que quiero mostrarte. Es la sala que les hemos dejado para que puedan ensayar. Será única y exclusivamente de ustedes…- dijo y la pequeña Kyoko dentro de mí empezó a saltar emocionada. Me puse de pie aun con una mirada de resignada y lo acompañe

Esto sería lo más difícil que me había tocado hacer. Actuar en la vida y ser yo en el escenario; algo realmente complicado para nosotros.

Tal vez a Sho-chan se le haga más fácil, el tiene más practica en esto que yo.

..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Takarada Lory, el presidente de LME, me manda a llamar y me veo en la obligación de ir hasta su oficina. No quería ir a esa empresa, quería quedarme en mi departamento y descansar, pero cuando el dios de la razón te llama para invitarte a un especial, no hay mucho que hacer.

Llegue a la habitación y me recio el presidente, entre y vi que Kyoko ya estaba sentada sobre el sofá, muy calmadamente hasta que me vio allí, frente a ella. De seguro que no se resiste a este sensual hombre.

Su rostro reflejo su molestia, era una gárgola, tenía ganas de reír y besarla, pero me mantuve a raya para no levantar sospechas frente al jefe de la chica.

El presidente nos dijo que hay un musical al cual le faltan los protagonistas y yo entendí inmediatamente que seriamos nosotros. Bufe y el presidente dijo que íbamos a ser nosotros. Ya lo sabía, lo había deducido antes. Kyoko se puso de pie y se acerco a la muralla más cercana para golpearse la cabeza mientras repetía "no, no, no, tiene que ser una broma" "eso es, un maldito sueño". No sabía si echarme a reír o preocuparme, Kyoko está realmente mal y, tal vez, por eso actúa tan bien.

El presidente abrió los ojos sorprendido. Entendí que era momento de detener esa locura y la tome de los hombros para evitar que se siguiera lastimando. Ella se suelta de mi y se aleja unos metros, volviendo al lado del sofá para echarse al suelo.

Empezó a decir cosas que no recuerdo y me arte; Kyoko Mogami realmente se estaba tomando nuestro "pacto de odio y venganza" muy a pecho. Me acerque rápidamente y la tome del brazo para levantarla. – Déjate de escándalos Kyoko…- le dije y ella me miro con una furia viva que le salía hasta por los poros. – ¡No me digas Kyoko!- me grito y se alejo de mi. –No te atrevas ni a mirarme, hombre insípido. ¡Animal!.- grita y pienso que como actriz, lo hace genial, pero, posiblemente como persona, le faltan uno o dos palos para el puente.

Kyoko le suplica al presidente que cambia de protagonistas pero él se niega y le dice que no hay nada que hacer. Mi chica se arrodilla y hace una súplica desde el piso, con la cabeza pegada al piso. Se estaba humillando, bueno, tal vez no, porque lo que hiso después si fue humillante; empezó a golpearse la frente con la clara intención de quedar inconsciente.

Me puse de pie. – ¡Kyoko!...- exclamo levantándola del piso y dejándola sentada, en dos segundo, con solo dar un tirón de su brazo. Ella es realmente liviana y no me tengo que sobre esforzar para evitar que se maltrate a sí misma.

El presidente nos entrega las carpetas y Kyoko se da por vencida, aceptando el trabajo.

Veo que ya está todo solucionado y salgo de aquel lugar rápidamente, sin despedirme de nadie, con el fin de volver a mi departamento y reírme a carcajadas del show que acaba de protagonizar la mujer que ocupa un lugar importante en mi vida.

De seguro, que cuando Kyoko vuelva al departamento, me pedirá perdón por todo lo que me digo y se reirá, hasta llorar, por el momento que compartimos en la oficina de mi jefe temporal. Ahora debía trabajar para el musical y estaba dispuesto a dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta.

* * *

esto... ¿realemnte es asi?, ¿osea es un ShoxKyoko? ¡que carajo! ¡esta la ostia! si no leí mal, shotaro se refiere, dos o una vez, a Kyoko como "MI Kyoko". ¡santa virgen! quiero ver como se la van a arreglar de ahora en adelante para suir con esta mentira tan detallada, ¿que quedra decir el titulo "mentiras al detalle"?

ah~ nos leemos pronto. be-sitos


	2. Chapter 2

hola, aqui dejo este texto. gracias a quienes lo han agregado a su favorito y bueno, sera mejor leer.

* * *

Estamos en la sala de ensayos y de seguro que parezco tonta, pero Sho-chan es tan ¡tan! ¡TAN KAWAI! Se ve tan mono en ese traje y el es tan lindo. Lindo, hermoso, precioso, maravilloso. –Te amo Sho-chan.- digo alzando mi libreto y dejándome caer, sentada, dramáticamente ya que mi personaje gime de dolor. Nos quedamos en silencio y pienso ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir y hacer?, ¿no se suponía que tenia que gemir?...entonces ¿porque dije "te amo Sho-chan?

Sho suelta un suspiro y se deja caer sobre el sofá de la habitación de ensayo. – Kyoko-chan, concéntrate- dice y luego me mira dulcemente para comenzar a reír. – ¿Podrías intentar ser la chica elegante del papel y no la chica boba que eres?- me pregunto embetunando cada palabra con un cierto tono meloso.

Sonrío y me pongo de pie. Shotaro tiene razón, este es nuestro segundo día de ensayo y aun no somos capaces de terminar un ensayo de forma decente; siempre tenemos contratiempos o algún error nos arruina la práctica. Me siento junto a él y parece que está concentrado en el libreto. Sho realmente se ve muy lindo en esas ropas. –Si no me dejas de mirar así, terminare arruinando todo.- murmura y no entiendo a que se refiere. Me acerco un poco más a él, para escucharlo, pero Sho suelta una pequeña risita y se gira para tomar mi rostro. –por favor Kyo-chan. Me cuesta mucho poder trabajar contigo a mi lado sin tenerte sentada en mis piernas o besando tu boca.- suelta y me sonrojo.

Es verdad, es la primera vez que pasamos tantas horas juntos en el día, y no solo eso, si no que tenemos que practicar todas estas horas aparentando ser conocidos que se tienen cierto rencor. Es mucho para mí, no soportare pasar tantas horas diarias actuando como si lo odiara, es realmente agotador y un poco doloroso. -¿entonces nos damos un pequeño descanso?- pregunto cruzando mis brazos por su cuello para quedar más cerca.

El sonríe y lo miro como perrito abandonado. –Por favor, solo un besito.- le pido y el toma mis mejillas para cumplir mi deseo. Sus suaves labios contra los míos.

Escuchamos la puerta del estudio abrirse y nos separamos rápidamente. El queda sobre el sillón mirándome con un aire de arrogancia mientras yo me tiro al suelo para seguir leyendo mi libreto.

Estamos en el estudio de ensayos y grabaciones de LME, el que queda más lejos de todas las salas de práctica y los estudios de música individuales. Tiene un salón amplio para practicar cualquier tipo de obra o presentación y una sala de mezcla de sonido junto a una de grabación. Es realmente una joya de producción para musicales.

Con Sho nos tomamos la sala de grabación para practicar los diálogos, ya que allí no había ningún ruido de fondo que nos interrumpiera y, en caso de ponernos melosos, no había nadie que pudiera entrar de improvisto sin que lo escucháramos. Todo estaba a nuestro favor.

\- ¡Ara, Ara!-exclama la asistente de Sho entrando a la sala de grabación. -¿todo está bien por aquí?- pregunta y Sho suelta un bufido. –Pregúntale a la mujer demonio.- dijo y lo mire frunciendo el ceño, quería tirarle una revista y lo hice. Me puse de pie y lo golpee fuertemente con el libreto.

Shoko no presto mayor interés por mi acción y se sentó junto a Shotaro. – Eres un imbécil Fuwa, deberías tratarla mejor… se supone que quieres llegar a su corazón y esta es la oportunidad de tu vida para hacerlo.- le susurró en secreto, pero yo escuche igual. Mire la hora y solté un suspiro.

Ya era hora de comer algo, había pasado tan rápido la mañana que no me había fijado la hora; dos de la tarde. – ¿Shoko-san, quiere que le traiga algo para comer?- le pregunto a la mujer y ella me sonríe. –muchas gracias Kyoko-chan, pero vengo de pasada.- comenta y hago una reverencia antes de salir.

Me pregunto si Shotaro querrá algo, podría ver si hay algo rico para él.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta de estudio y me detengo un momento, necesito volver a mi papel de "odio y matare a Shotaro"

¡Odio y matare a Shotaro! es mi nuevo lema

– ¡Yo quiero un pan de calamar, mujer demonio!- me grita Shotaro antes de salir y sonrió, pero no de felicidad por saber que llevarle, sino que sonrió ya que no le llevare nada. - ¡vete a la mierda, no soy tu empleada!- le grito usando palabras que solo ocuparía para referirme a él, con odio y mucha, pero mucha, ira.

Salgo al pasillo sonriendo y camino hacia la cafetería.

Compro un jugo de mandarina, una sopa de miso instantánea y dos panes de calamar. –Mogami-san…- escucho una voz familiar tras mío y siento que tengo un tic en el ojo.

Tomo las cosas que compre y me giro para saludar a mi sempai haciendo una reverencia. –Buenas tardes Tsuruga-san…- digo enérgicamente hasta que veo que las cosas que he comprado se han caído de entre mis brazos.

Lo miro algo avergonzada y veo que sonríe. Moriré de un infarto. Me agacho rápidamente y recojo los víveres. – ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?, te acompaño.- me dice con su tono amable y niego con la cabeza.

Ren ha vuelto luego de… algún tiempo. – No muchas gracias sempai.- digo usando una palabra que se que marcara la distancia entre nosotros. Siempre quise a Ren, lo quiero mucho y lo admiro, pero eso no es suficiente como para decretar que es amor y rendirme a sus pies.

Me quedo mirándolo y el parece estar más relajado. – me he enterado que serás la protagonista en el musical de fin de año.- me dice y yo sonrió orgullosa. – y que trabajaras junto a Fuwa Sho.- agrega con una cierta sombra en su cara. ¿esta enojado porque tengo un protagonico junto a Sho-chan?

Es cierto, no amo, no amor… ¡odio y matare a Shotaro! –Sí, él hará el papel de Naru; el chico que tiene miedo a volar.- comento y Tsuruga Ren me mira como si quisiera leerme. – lo detesto… el presidente me obligo, pero debo reconocer que en las practicas no lo ha hecho mal.- digo y Ren me mira como si no creyera mis palabras. –aunque le faltan años de práctica para alcanzarme sobre el escenario. –digo y Ren sonríe.

¡Bien! ¡Odio y besare a Sho-chan cuando vuelva a la sala de ensayos! ¿era asi mi lema?. bah, que mas da... quiero besar a Sho-chan.

\- ¿tendrás que cantar?- me pregunta y recuerdo que no he ensayado eso. Me pongo nerviosa y Ren lo nota.- será mejor que vuelva rápido al ensayo… aun no ensayo aquello.- musito y levanto la mirada para hablarle a mi sempai. –si. Lo siento, ya es hora de que vuelva al ensayo.- le digo

Ren me sonríe y mira su reloj. Hago una dogesa para volver rápidamente a la sala, pero Ren me detiene poniendo su mano en mi hombro. - ¿Cuándo terminas de ensayar?- me pregunta y sé que se refiere a la hora en la que ya estoy libre. – A las seis, pero…- digo y él me interrumpe. – Perfecto ¿podemos juntarnos a las seis y media en la recepción? Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo.- me dice y siento la responsabilidad de decirle que sí.

Me vuelvo a despedir de una dogesa y me voy hacia la sala de ensayos.

¡ Sho-Chan, Sho, Sho, Sho, Sho, Sho-Chan! Canturreo mientras sonrió ya que vi que Shoko-san había salido de la sala. Eso significaba que volveríamos a estar solo Sho y yo allí dentro.

Kya! Quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando le entregue el pan de calamar. Miro uno de los panecillos que llevo entre mis brazos y se ve feo… ¿Cómo pueden inventar cosas tan desagradables a la vista? No, aun más, ¿Cómo Sho puede comer esta basura?

Desde mañana pensare en comprar la comida en otro lugar, no puedo permitir que mi novio coma basura como esta.

* * *

ヾ(`Д'*) ¡QUE PASO AQUI! dios... porque, porque, porque Kyoko realmente no esta molesta con Sho... *chillo lamentandome*

mutemuia-san, gracias por tu comentario y si, creo que su abuela tiene algo que ver en todo esto...

asi que ahora, yo también tengo un sentimiento extraño y deseo saber que va a ocurrir en el siguente capitulo. me cuesta imaginarme a shotaro como un hombre tierno, pero mientras voy leyendo lo que mi amiga escribio, espero lograrlo pronto

chao chao y nos leemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Me mira y sonríe. – ¿Quieres un poco?- me pregunta estirando su pan de calamar hasta mis labios, pero no quiero. –Vamos Kyo-chan, te va a gustar.- me dice y dudo por unos segundos. –es rico, pruébalo; ya lo veras.- añade y doy un mordisco a la masa. La mastico, saboreo e intento encontrar el sabor, pero no lo hago. Esta masa no tiene sabor; es insípida.

Shotaro está sentado a mi lado y parece querer una respuesta sobre su pan. –Es blando, pero algo soso.- digo y el parece estar de acuerdo, pero sigue comiéndolo.

Suspiro. Desde que he vuelto, de comprar la comida, no he podido sacarme de la cabeza a Tsuruga-san; el tono de sus palabras, sus ojos sobre los míos, sus labios y su voz pronunciando mi nombre. ¿Por qué vuelve ahora que ya no puedo sentir nada por él?

-¿Kyoko me darías un poco de tu jugo?- pide Sho y lo pienso por un segundo. La última vez que le di de mi jugo se lo tomo sin dejarme un poco, abandonándome en medio del desierto del Sahara a mi suerte. Miro la botella y antes de extendérsela me doy un buen trago. No quiero morir por deshidratación en el Sahara; al menos, no otra vez.

Sho-chan toma mi mano y me acerca a él de un suave tirón, pone sus manos en mis mejillas. –te amo.- dice y sonrío porque se ve como un tonto diciendo aquello. –Kyo-chan… yo realmente quiero pasar esta tarde contigo.- comenta y me sonrojo; hoy en la tarde es nuestro cumple mes y decidimos pasarla juntos como corresponde. –Kyo… yo… soy un estúpido.-

Le doy un suave beso para callarlo y me separo. –Sho, tú no eres un estúpido. Ya lo hablamos, eso era antes… ahora no.- digo para que se quite esa idea de la cabeza.

Si, antes Fuwa Sho era una bestia insoportable que no tenia mas amor que por, y para, el mismo, pero ahora no. Sho me dijo lo que sentía y, con sus demostraciones, entendí que era verdad; él se preocupa por mí, quiere lo mejor para mí y me ama. Con eso soy feliz, una parte de mi aprendió a amarlo y no cubrir el amor que siento con odio; como lo hacía antes. Eso estaba mal, pero ¡se justificaba completamente! ¿Quién podría decir te amo al hombre que te rompió el corazón por ser un bastardo-tonto-egocéntrico? En fin, ahora estoy aquí y amo a Sho.

La tarde junto a Sho…

Sho me sonríe y recuerdo a Tsuruga-san. No puedo hablar con el hoy, pero tampoco soy capaz de decírselo… ¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo a Sho que llegare mas tarde a nuestra cita?

Sho me abrasa y siento que moriré de un infarto. ¡Te amo Sho-chan! –Sho-chan, hay algo que debo decirte.- le susurro al oído y él se separa un poco de mi para mirarme a la cara. Eleva sus comisuras y se corre para ponerse detrás mío.

Ahora yo estoy sentada entra sus piernas mientras él me tiene abrasada por la cintura y con mi espalda contra su pecho. –Bien, ahora sí. Dime Kyoko, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?- pregunta y siento su respiración contra mi cuello. ¿Lo estará haciendo a propósito?. Esto me pone nerviosa.

Respiro y cierro los ojos para concentrarme en lo que voy a decir, porque su aliento contra mi piel me hace sentir nerviosa. -… hay algo que aun no te he dicho.- suelto y Sho me presiona mas contra él. – veras... Sho-chan, yo… no sé si, esto, este bien.-

Sho me da un beso en el cuello.- ¿qué quieres decir Kyo-chan?

Me tapo la cara. –Yo no sé cantar.- respondo avergonzada. Esto no podía ser peor ¿a quién se le ocurriría darle un protagónico en un musical a una chica que no sabe cantar?, aun pero, ¿a quién se le ocurría aceptar un protagónico si sabía que no sabía cantar?

Sho suelta una risita y me aprieta contra él. –Eso lo puedo solucionar yo.- me dice. Creo que está animado tomando esto como un nuevo desafío. –Vamos, te enseñare todo lo que se necesita para ser tan talentoso como yo.- agrega colocándose de pie y elevándome a mí en la acción.

Me suelta de la cintura y me siento en el sofá junto a él. No puedo creer que Fuwa Sho quiera enseñarme algo tan básico como cantar ¿le habrá hecho mal el pan de calamar? ¿Tal vez esta envenenado y morirá en un plazo máximo de veinticuatro horas? ¡No!, Sho no puede morir… pero, entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está dispuesto a enseñarme a cantar si yo canto tan mal?

…

Una tortura… esto es una tortura. Ya son las seis y hemos pasado estas cinco horas cantando. Afino tan bien como él, pero mis cuerdas vocales ya no dan para más. Fuwa Sho es un demonio vestido de ángel. Ama cantar, pero es tan estricto que no puedo mover un musculo si él no me autoriza.

-bien, terminamos.- dice y suelto un suspiro de alivio, justo, cuando entra el presidente aplaudiendo. –¡felicidades! Han logrado llegar a la emoción que quería transmitir en el musical, chicos. Están haciendo un muy buen ensayo.- dice y me mira. – y veo que también se están llevando mejor.- agrega.

Yo bufo pero sonrío feliz de saber que lo que hacemos le gusta al presidente.

Shotaro toma su bolso. –bien, entones yo me voy… tengo cosas que hacer.- dice saliendo de la sala de ensayos sin despedirse. Siento que el mundo se me cae a pedazos. Recuerdo que Tsuruga-san quería hablar con migo pero yo no puedo porque quede de salir a comer con Sho. Quiero decirle a Sho-chan, pero si salgo corriendo tras el, en este momento, el presidente lo encontrara muy raro y podría sospechar.

Respiro hondo.

El presidente se sienta junto a mí, colocando su pie sobre su rodilla y mirando el cuarto de grabación. – se oía muy bien.- volvió a agregar y yo sonrió. Miro mis manos y las junto sobre mis rodilas.

Una pregunta aparece en mi mente y creo que es oportuno hacerla – ¿presidente, desde cuándo nos está escuchando?- pregunto ya que me parece raro que allá llegado justo cuando terminamos.

El presidente suelta una risotada y lo miro curiosa. El esta tan entusiasmado como un pequeño en lalalandia. – ¿Mogami-san, cuando pensabas decirme que ya lo tenían todo solucionado con ese chico?- me pregunta y no entiendo a que se refiere. Yo le estaba preguntando hace cuanto rato nos estaba escuchando cantar, no sobre lo que el sabia de mi o no. ¡Oh, no! ¡Kami-sama! ¿¡el presidente se dio cuenta de lo que tenemos entre Sho y yo!? No, no, no, no me lo creo. – ¿A qué se refiere presidente Lory?- pregunto y él me mira incrédulo antes de curvar, nuevamente, sus labios.

\- Mogami-kun, ¿Cómo crees que los escuche cantar?- pregunta y pienso antes de contestar. –Usted estaba fuera y se escuchaban nuestras voces.- respondo, pero el menea la cabeza. –no, Mogami-kun. Yo no estaba fuera; yo estaba sentado en mi oficina, escuchando lo que ustedes ensayaban.- agrega y abro los ojos como plato. ¿¡Eso quiere decir que…!? –sí, yo puedo oírlo todo…

Dice y mi mente se queda en blanco. ¡Es un BRUJO! ¡Siempre lo ha sido, yo lo sabia!

\- mis felicidades Mogami-san. Con esto podría darte por graduada de la sección Love me.- agrega entre risas, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y lo miro sonrojada. ¿Entonces, él si sabe que entre yo y Sho hay algo?

\- sí, yo se que ustedes han estado actuando ante todo el mundo para que no se sepa lo que tienen. Así que deja de mirarme con esa cara y, por favor, di algo.- me dice y asiento. ¡Es un brujo, al igual que la señorita Woods, por eso se han casado y tienen una relación; porque son brujos!

\- yo solo pido que no se lo diga a nadie. – digo y el asiente. Se para y se acerca a una de las consolas de mezcla. Toca un par de teclas y escucho un "tun" en toda la habitación.

Ya veo, el sistema de grabación estaba encendido, es así como lo ha hecho para escuchar todo nuestro "ensayo".

\- bien, ahora podremos hablar totalmente en confianza y seguros. Nadie nos oirá… - se sienta nuevamente a mi lado. – cuando les pedí que trabajaran juntos sentí que había algo extraño, tu sabes que soy bastante perceptivo en ese tipo de cosas, entre ustedes había pasado algo más. Yo ya sabía que se detestaban a decir basta y que era muy difícil que lograran trabajar juntos. Lo tenía claro, pero preferí arriesgarme y obligarlos, a pesar de que me pediste que cambiara de opinión… bueno, creo que lo que hacías fue una buena actuación. Eres una buena actriz Mogami Kyoko y lose, por eso no podía asegurarme que la escena en mi oficina era verdad.- me mira y suelta una risita. – eres una caja de sorpresas, siempre con algo nuevo para hacer emocionante la vida, ¿no?

Lo miro y no sé qué decir.

\- cuando los llame a mi oficina para decirles que trabajarían juntos, jamás creí que te darías contra la pared, con tu cabeza, para no trabajar con él. Bueno, te soy sincero, me esperaba cualquier cosa de mi ex integrante numero uno de Love Me, pero lo que no me esperaba era que te resignaras. Aceptaste mis órdenes y eso fue lo más sorprendente. Ahora, los he estado escuchando todo el día ya que me preocupe al no verte en mi oficina quejándote y pidiéndome que cambiara de opinión. Yo esperaba verte en mi oficina pidiéndome que acabara con tu sufrimiento, quejándote de que esto era peor que ir al infierno y que preferías, mil veces, trabajar con Satanás a estas junto a Fuwa Sho en el musical. – carraspea un poco y suelta un suspiro. – pero me alegra que se lleven tan bien y saquen a delante este trabajo juntos. Me gustaría ver la cara de Fuwa cuando se entere de que los he escuchado desde que tú le has pedido "¿entonces nos damos un pequeño descanso?". –dice el presidente imitando la voz de una niña estúpidamente enamorada. ¿yo me escucho así?. –"por favor, solo un besito".- añade y los colores se me vienen a la cara.

¡Qué vergüenza!

…

-¡Mogami-kun! Nos vemos mañana.- me grita el presidente a mis espaldas y sigo caminando. Me ha hecho pasar la vergüenza de mi vida mientras conversábamos, no pienso dirigirle la mirada y menos el saludo. ¡Es tan, es tan, tan, tan, tan, infantil!

Me paro al ver a Tsuruga-san allí, esperándome como lo habíamos acordado: en la recepción a las seis y media. Está algo molesto y lose porque está regalando esas sonrisas falsas que tanto atraen a mis pequeñas Kyokos.

Respiro hondo y me acerco temerosa. –eh, Kyoko-chan, que bueno ver que eres tan puntual.- dice y sé que me he atrasado; probablemente sean las siete. –estaba con el presidente.- digo y el entiende a lo que me refiero.

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo?- me pregunta preocupado y niego rápidamente.

\- Tsuruga-san, tengo que…-

\- ven vamos, sentémonos fuera.- me dice y me toma de la mano para llevarme hasta la entrada del edificio de LME. Me mira y me derrito al ver su rostro. Bajo la mirada y me lleva hasta una pequeña plaza que hay cerca.

-tsuruga-san, pero aquí es peligroso para su imgen… hay demasiadas personas, podría pasar cualquier cosa.- le susurro rápidamente y el no me presta atención. Nos acercamos a una banca y nos sentamos allí.

-ahora si, Kyoko, puedes continuar con lo que ibas a decir.- me dice y estoy preocupada, el lugar no es el mejor para ahablar y yo debo irme ahora ya para mi cita con Sho-chan.

\- este lugar no es seguro Tsuruga-san. Le pido que volvamos a LME.- comento pero el niega y sostiene con mayor seguridad mi mano… ¿Cuándo me ha tomado la mano?

Se que estoy roja como un pimiento y no lo niego, quisiera no estarlo; pero ¿Quién podría estar tan relajada al lado del hombre al que amo por tantos años?

\- me gusta este parque, es lindo, hay mucha vida y mucha gente aprecia eso.- me comenta y yo no puedo concentrarme en lo que dice. Sho-chan tiene que estarme esperando en casa, no quiero ser impuntual a nuestra cita. -… cuando era pequeño adoraba pasar tiempo entre los árboles y la naturaleza…- ¡oh, un paradero de taxis! Podría tomar uno e ir hasta casa, así llegaría a tiempo para mi cita, pero Tsuruga-san me tiene tomada de la mano y no puedo irme sin decir nada. lo miro y el sigue hablando ¿Qué ha dicho todo este tiempo? Oh, eso no importa, tengo que irme ya –cuando te tuve lejos de mí, fue insoportable, quería verte, quería llamarte, quería escuchar tu voz. Así que ahora, que he vuelto de las grabaciones de BJ, quiero pedirte y decirte algo: Kyoko yo te amo y quiero...

***bip , bip, bip, bippiripipi, tin, tin, tin, tinnirinini***

\- esto, ¡lo siento Tsuruga-san!.- digo interrumpiendo lo que sea que haya estado diciendo. Saco mi celular de mi bolsillo y contesto sin saber quién es

\- ¡hi!- exclamo con la intención de decir que soy Kyoko quien está al habla, pero la armoniosa voz de Sho-chan me interrumpe, "¿Kyo, donde estas?", me pregunta suavemente y miro a mi alrededor y recuerdo que esto en el parque.- lo siento mucho, estaré allá en cinco minutos.- digo dulcemente y Sho suelta un suspiro, "no te esfuerces, ¿vale?, si aun estás en tu trabajo puedes tomarte unos minutos más, de todas maneras tendremos nuestra cita. Solo procura llegar en una pieza y con mucha energía para celebrar nuestro cumple mes. Te quiero mucho Kyo-chan", dice y me sonrojo a la mitad de su discurso. –yo también te…- digo, pero destornudo por culpa de la brisa y suelto una risita. –Llegare allí en cinco minutos, nos vemos.- termino diciendo y cortamos la llamada.

Miro a Tsuruga-san y le sonrió. – Perdóneme sempai, pero tengo que irme.- digo y el me mira algo ¿qué palabra es la que se usa cuando alguien pone cara de destrozado, desesperanzado y moribundo?, bueno, el pone esa cara.

Me sonríe luego de un segundo. –así he escuchado.- dice y suelta mi mano. ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña?

-prometo que otro día podemos hablar, pero yo ya tenia planes para hoy… siento que estoy e deuda con usted.- comento y me pongo de pie para hacer la dogesa. – que tenga una buena noche Tsuruga-san, nos vemos manaña.- agrego y me alejo caminando lentamente

He dado diez pasos cuando mi móvil vuelve a sonar. Contesto y es Sho. –¡ya voy!.- exclamo y el suelta una risita, "yo voy por ti, dime donde estas, estoy cerca; de eso estoy seguro", me dice y miro a mi alrededor buscándolo. Me encuentro con la mirada de Tsuruga-san quien aun sige sentado y vuelvo a hacer una dogesa para despedirme de el. Me hubiera gustado escuchar lo que tenia que decir y poder aconsejarlo, pero mi mente esta en otro mundo y me es muy difícil concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea mi cita con Sho. –estoy en el parque…- dijo y Sho me interrumpe, "te encontré". Miro a mí alrededor y veo a un hombre parado con su motocicleta cerca del paradero de taxis. Corto la llamada y sé que es Sho porque me hace una seña.

De mis labios se escapa un chillido y corro hacia él para tirarme a su cuello. El me recibe y me abraza para luego ponerme un casco. – bien, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Asiento, me subo tras él para abrasarme y lo abraso para no soltarlo jamás. – te amo Sho-chan susurro y él se alegra.

Seguiré amando a Fuwa Sho aunque la tierra dejara de existir…

Siento la calidez de su espalda y recuerdo el agarre de mi mano. Recuerdo la calidez de la mano de Tsuruga-san y me siento algo preocupada. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo? Quería pedirme algo. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba de mi?

Suspiro y vuelvo a estornudar. El aire esta realmente fresco.

* * *

hola! aqui un nuevo capitulo... ah... quiero... quiero.. quiero golpear a alguien!.

porque tiene que pasar eso? yo realmente estaba ilusionada con que sho solo estuviera usando a kyoko y estos se separaran en el tercer capitulo, pero no fue asi. :c

pobre-sito de ren! YO TE CONSUELO!

bueno. ahora a esperar el siguiente capitulo y pues,por interno, me han dicho que sera algo cómico... pero muy muy dramático.

espero que kyoko le patee el culo a sho y se separen... ¡por favor!

bueno, muchas graias por leer y recibimos lo que sea, tomates, papas, lechugas, coliflores, ladrillo y perros. todo lo que nos quieran dejar en los comentarios son bien recibidos, así podremos saber si la historia les agrada, es digna de ser leida por sus ojos, si tenemos que agregarle otra cosa o la dejamos tal cual como esta.

muchas gracias por leer y besitos!


	4. Chapter 4

hola! ya a pasado una semanita desde el ultimo capitulo y he vuelto con mucho animo por aqui. les cuento, estuve en un lugar muy místico jugando con niños y dedicándome a compartir con mucha gente maravillosa por una semana; allí no podía usar celulares y no tenia Internet, pero no me hiso falta ya que cada segundo lo tenia ocupado en algo (limpiando baños, cocinando, haciendo jugo, jugando o recortando papeles).

bueno, aquello explica mi desaparición. ahora les cuento que mi bbf me ha mandado tres capítulos (y un par de amenazas) para que los suba rápido, (ella no sabia que estaba en el lugar místico y no podía usar Internet, por eso creí que no queria subirlo). Así que ahora he llegado a casa a leer el primer capitulo y compartirlo con todos ustedes.

así que vamos, leamos este capitulo!

* * *

Estoy molesta, es hora del almuerzo y Sho-chan no comerá lo que prepare para el ya que lo han llamado para hacer la música del video promocional del musical. Es cansador, extremadamente agotador y agobiante. Se suponía que el musical debía ser hace tres días pero nos vimos obligados, como producción, a aplazarlo ya que aun no estábamos totalmente listos para estrenarlo; por eso tuvimos que aplazar la fecha de presentación una semana más. En pocas palabras, quedan tres días para la gran presentación del musical.

Quiero un respiro. Inhalo hondo y recuerdo que ahora tengo una afinación digna de ser escuchada por Fuwa Sho. –na-na, na, na, na-na…- tarareo pensando en "Sho-chan, Sho, Sho, Sho-chan". Amo poder cantar junto a él, es una de las mejores cosas que me puede pasar en este momento y la disfrutare al máximo.

Hoy he pensado mucho en lo que paso hace una semana: mi cita con Shotaro, fue algo normal… no me causo mucha alegría o emoción ¿será que estoy haciendo algo mal? ¿¡Podría ser que me estoy volviendo aburrida y por eso Sho no me mima tanto como antes!? ¡No, eso jamás! ¡Eso no puede pasar!... tengo que hacer algo para poner más emoción a mi noviazgo con Sho-chan. Espera, ¿acabo de decir noviazgo?, ¡kya!, que vergüenza. Ojala nadie me vea en este momento, de seguro que tengo la cara roja como una guinda.

Sho-Sho-Sho-chan… a veces me gustaría sentir lo que él siente por mí. Recuerdo que en nuestra cita el dijo que me ama mucho, tanto como para querer hacerme feliz cada segundo de mi vida y dejar a un lado su orgullo-idiotez-ego que tiene pegada al cuerpo como la ropa mojada.

Es un idiota-imbécil-número uno, ahora tengo que comer el doble por culpa del hombre que quiero. Suelto un suspiro y miro la gran caja de almuerzo que tengo sobre mis piernas, frente a mí. Estoy sentada en una de las terrazas de LME, sola, tristemente abandonada y con una gran cantidad de comida que no puedo compartir ya que no hay nadie, más que yo, en este lugar. ¿Esto es alguna especie de castigo divino?

Abro mi caja y veo todo lo que he preparado; rollos de huevo salados, ya que eran para el rey de "odio los huevos dulces y estoy dispuesto a escupir todo lo que no me gusta", onigiris rellenos con mezclas japonesas, verduras salteadas, rollos de salmón y unas pocas frituras de manzana; todo pensado para Sho-chan, incluso el postre: pudin con relleno de fruta, de seguro que el gran Fuwa me idolatraría y lloraría después de comer esto.

-¿Kyoko-chan?- escucho la voz de Tsuruga-san frente mío y levanto mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos. Acaba de aparecer de la nada y me está sonriendo de corazón, tan dulcemente que mis neuronas no son capaces de hacer sinapsis y me vuelvo una tonta. Me pongo de pie para saludarlo y hago una reverencia. –¡no!.- exclama, en el momento, mi sempai tomándome por los hombros como si quisiera detenerme, pero no lo logro a tiempo.

Suelta un suspiro lamentando lo que acaba de suceder y me pongo pálida. Acabo de botar la caja de bento que tenia sobre las piernas ya que necesitaba saludar, rápidamente, a mi sempai. Miro el almuerzo a mis pies y me quedo echa piedra. –descuida, podemos limpiar e ir a comprar algo para comer.- me dice Tsuruga-san aun con sus manos sobre mis hombros. Le miro y él me sonríe intentando consolarme.

Acabo de desperdiciar el único alimento que tenia para comer en este momento…

Me agacho y él lo hace al segundo después, recogemos la comida que tanto me había costado hacer y la ponemos nuevamente en la caja. No hay solución, está llena de tierra y pelusillas, es imposible comerla. No podemos y no quiero comerla. Miro la caja que sostengo entre mis manos y nos ponemos de pie para botarla en el basurero más cercano. –Lo siento Tsuruga-san.- digo y él me mira curioso. –podría haber compartido con usted, lo que prepare, si no hubiera sido tan tonta como para dejar que la caja cayera de mis piernas al piso.- explico y Ren sonríe.

Me hubiera gustado compartir mi bento con él.

Ren-san me da unas palmaditas en el hombro. –vamos, no hay problema, iremos a comer algo juntos y otro día me darás un poco de tu comida.- dice y me siento incapaz de negarme a su oferta. Está bien, hoy comeré junto a él y otro día le daré algo hecho con mis propias manos. De todas formas, siempre debo cocinar para Sho-chan, así que no será un problema.

Asiento y mi sempai me lleva hasta un restaurante fuera de LME, con el fin de comer una hamburguesa con huevo; mi plato favorito.

Este almuerzo es lejos el mejor que he tenido en semanas; una hamburguesa reina, una charla con mi sempai y la sonrisa que no puedo despegar de mis labios.

…

Giro la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de mi departamento y entro esperando encontrarme con la hermosa chica que alegra mis días, sin embargo todo está oscuro y en nuestro hogar reina el silencio. ¿Kyo-chan habrá llegado?

Cierro la puerta, dejo las lleves sobre una mesita que se ubica junto a la puerta y camino hacia el otro lado del living para encender la luz; cuando lo hago, me encuentro a una dulce bella durmiente haciendo uso del sofá. Suelto una risita y me acerco para observar como duerme.

Cuanto me gusta esta chica. –te amo.- susurro cerca de ella y le acaricio la mejilla. Miro su rostro y parece cansada, tiene un color de piel pálido y una débil sobra bajo los ojos. Quisiera poder mimarla en este momento, escuchar su risa y compartir la noche junto a ella; como me lo había propuesto con el fin de hacerla feliz y remediar el no haber almorzado con ella. Sin embargo estamos igual de cansados y necesitamos recuperar energía.

Me pongo de pie y tomo a Kyoko, suavemente, entre mis brazos, como si cargara una princesa, para llevarla a la cama y dormir junto a ella.

La recosté en el colchón de nuestra habitación, le quite los zapatos y la tape con el cobertor de flores que tanto le gusta usar en nuestra cama. Sonreí y me recosté a su lado para dormir. No importaba lo que estuviéramos haciendo, simplemente me encantaba estar a su lado; era feliz con cualquier cosa que estuviéramos haciendo juntos: sea dormir, comer o conversar. Para mí, cada momento con ella es maravilloso.

Cierro los ojos y inhalo su perfume antes de caer rendido al cansancio.

…

Despierto y veo a Sho a mi lado. Me acurruco entre sus brazos y pienso en lo lindo que es despertar así cada mañana. Me gusta, aunque siento que no es lo suficiente mente bueno para hacerme tan feliz como antes.

Ahora estoy en otro mundo, estoy algo complicada y siento un poco de pena, pues ayer Tsuruga-san me conto que ya no puede luchar por la chica que ama. Aquello me dolió tremendamente, nunca había visto a mi sempai tan triste y siento que la chica, a la que el ama, no lo merece. Ren-san siempre la amo y la quiso pero ella nunca le prestó atención y es como si, ella, hubiera jugado con los sentimientos de él. Ella no lo merece…

¿lo que siento es envidia? Posiblemente sea aquel sentimiento.

Miro el cielo de la habitación y quisiera haber sido yo la que estuviera en el corazón de mi sempai. Si hubiera sido aquel el caso, todo sería muy diferente ahora porque yo aun no puedo quitar de mi corazón los sentimientos que tengo por él.

* * *

una pregunta: ¿comparten mi sentimiento de torturar a Kyoko o Sho por lo que siente Ren-sama?

bueno, me dio pena... no quiero que ren salga mal de todo esto TT-TT.

aunque no hay que perder las esperanzas y a seguir leyendo se ha dicho. ya estan los otros dos capitulo y de seguro que algo bueno pasara en ellos. ¡gracias por leer este capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

"wow, esta me toco difícil... así que a leer cariño" me ha dicho mi amiga mientras yo tenia la boca llena de papas mayo.

en fin, vamos a leer!

* * *

Felices y comiendo perdices. –Sho-chan…- lo llamo entrando a la sala de grabación que usamos para ensayar y lo veo sentado en el sofá mientras "lee el guion". Suelto un suspiro y me acerco silenciosamente hacia el ya que no deseaba interrumpir su "lectura de guion". Me siento a su lado y apoyo mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Sho está cansado y se ha quedado dormido mientras leía el guion. Se ve muy lindo así, podría sacarle una foto y atesorarla secretamente en mi móvil, pero yo también estoy cansada y deseo dormir. Necesitamos estar despejados y con mucha energía para la noche, porque hoy será la presentación del musical.

Todo nos ha salido de maravilla, nuestro trabajo va estupendo y "el pacto de odio-venganza" no podría ir mejor. – Te quiero Sho-chan.- murmure antes de entrar en sueño y sentir como él me abrasaba suavemente para protegerme mientras descansamos.

…

Siento que alguien nos mira y despierto asustado mirando a mí alrededor. No me muevo ya que tengo a Kyoko durmiendo entre mis brazos, pero sé que alguien acaba de estar frente a nosotros, estoy seguro. Respiro hondo y miro a Kyoko. Tal vez fue un sueño ya que tengo temor a que alguien descubra que el "pacto odio-venganza" es una farsa.

Presto atención a los sonidos del lugar y está en silencio. Si, fue un sueño. Acabo de soñar que alguien nos descubría juntos…

Suelto un suspiro y acaricio el cabello de mi chica, se ve tan linda durmiendo. Quisiera poder hacerla más feliz y darle todo lo que se merece, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, pues; yo nunca antes me había sentido así por alguien.

Shoko-san tiene razón, tengo que jugármelas al máximo por Kyo-chan.

Ella sonríe entre sueños y le doy un rápido beso en los labios. De seguro que me lo reprochara cuando despierte, pero si no se entera no hay problema. –Sho-chan…- murmura y se apega más a mí. -… besos en el trabajo no.- añade y suelto una carcajada ya que me imaginaba que la despertaría con mi pequeña muestra de cariño.

Kyoko abre los ojos perezosamente y bosteza. Se abraza a mí, sentándose sobre mis piernas, dispuesta a torturarme con su ternura. La tomo por la cintura y la miro desafiante; se que desea besarme y disfrutar un poco de la intimidad de nuestras bocas, pero ella tiene una voluntad de hierro y está dispuesta a controlarse al máximo.

No lo lograra. Me mojo los labios y la miro de una forma, que se, que romperá su voluntad de hierro.

Ella se sonroja y intenta ponerse de pie para alejarse, pero se lo impido. –tú has empezado esto Kyo-chan, creo que es justo que lo termines.- digo y ella me mira con falsa impresión. –pero si has sido tú, Sho-chan, quien se dedica a robarme besos mientras duermo.- se defiende y yo apego mi frente contra la de ella.

Kyoko me sonríe y me doy cuenta que, posiblemente; solo es una pequeña posibilidad, de que en este momento tenga cara de idiota. Sonrió. –te amo.- le digo y ella roza sus labios con los míos. Son suaves. – Terminemos lo que empezasteis, ladrón de besos.- me susurra antes de empezar con aquellos apasionados besos que solo ella sabe dar.

…

Son las cuatro de la mañana y recién estamos entrando a nuestro hogar. Sho se vino por su cuenta y nos juntamos en las escaleras del edificio para volver a casa juntos, como la pareja que somos. Todo salió de maravilla, el musical fue todo un éxito y nos felicitaron por el excelente trabajo que hicimos como protagonistas. Nuestra actuación fue única y la cantidad de público que teníamos era impresionante.

El presidente estuvo muy feliz al ver que el musical resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, pero me pidió que me presentara, sola, hoy después del almuerzo, en su oficina. Hablo algo de una sorpresa y de algunas preguntas para mí.

Shotaro me mira mientras cierro la puerta del departamento y le sonrió. Caminamos juntos hasta el living y allí nos recostamos sobre la alfombra. Lo amo.

…

Podemos pasar toda la noche sobre la alfombra, uno al lado del otro, disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Podemos ser el uno para el otro, amarnos mucho y querernos tanto como para pasar juntos toda la vida, pero siento que entiendo lo que siente Kyo-chan por mí.

La miro, entiendo lo que sentimos y compartimos en este momento. –Kyo-la llamo y ella gira su rostro hacia mí. –Te quiero.- digo como si fuera la primera vez que sentía aquellas palabras dentro de mí y ella curva la línea de su boca. –Yo también te quiero Sho-chan.- dice y se coloca su cabeza sobre mi pecho para disfrutar del momento.

Entrelazo mi mano en su cabello para mimarla… Al fin lo entiendo, siempre la he querido.

…

…

Dos meses; nuestro segundo cumple mes y hemos decidido pasar el día completo disfrutando de lo cotidiano. Sho-chan se a teñido el cabello, solo por hoy, de un color café oscuro, se a puesto un par de lentes de contacto y unos anteojos como accesorios para evitar que la gente lo descubra.

Yo estoy usando una peluca lisa, rubia y larga. Solo eso ya que las personas no suelen reconocerme a simple vista.

Los dos estamos usando ropa simple, lisa y de colores poco llamativos. En pocas palabras, ropa de casa o la que usamos para ordenar y entrenar.

Vamos de la mano por el centro comercial mientras comemos del mismo cono de helado que lleva Sho en una de sus manos.

Es divertido pasear así, reírnos de los carteles y admirar la publicidad en la que aparecemos. Hace una hora, encontramos una imagen de cuerpo completo de Sho y nos detuvimos a mirarla. Sho se coloco junto a ella y empezamos a jugar; terminamos sacándonos un par de fotos con ella y así hemos seguido toda la tarde.

Ahora pretendemos ir a ver una función de circo que harán de manera especial en la zona de shows del mall y luego ir a comer algo a un restaurante de comida italiana que hay cerca de nuestro edificio.

Me tomo del brazo de Sho mientras caminamos y terminamos de comer el helado justo a tiempo para entrar a la presentación del circo.

Es un lugar abierto que han conseguido en la explanada libre del centro comercial. Hay muchas sillas, bancas y algunas galerías a los costados. Hay una gran producción de luces y audio, junto a un gran escenario central en donde se realizara la presentación.

Sho me toma de la cintura y avanzamos entre las bancas para llegar a unas de las galerías y ubicarnos en el medio; queríamos ver bien el show, así que escogimos un puesto en alto.

La función empezó y, tanto él como yo, estábamos emocionados con la música, los payasos y las bailarinas que animaban.

…

El día termino y nuestro segundo cumple mes fue un éxito. Kyoko estaba maravillada con la presentación del circo y yo feliz de verla contenta. Mi chica me hiso participar con los payasos en un momento, todos rieron a carcajadas y yo termine embetunado con crema para batir, pero valió la pena verla sonreír.

Ahora estoy en casa junto a ella mirando la televisión. Me pica la cabeza por la coloración rápida que le hice a mi cabello esta mañana, pero pronto volverá a tener su color rubio que tanto me gusta.

Pase la mitad de la función del circo tras bambalinas ya que debía limpiarme la crema batida. La producción fue muy amable al prestarme toallas para limpiarme y nos regalaron una especia de vale para cenar en cualquier restaurante del centro comercial. Fue muy amable de parte de ellos y de la mujer productora de la presentación.

En un principio me iba a dar una entrada al cine, pero luego de que me preguntara él porque me había ofrecido para el show de los payasos y enterarse de que mi novia había sido la que me había hecho participar, se conmovió y nos regalo la cena. Claro que antes de aquello me pidió conocer a la chica que me lanzo a los leones, como la llamo ella, y nos hiso escribir unos carteles diciendo lo bien que lo habíamos pasado en la presentación. Nos tomaron fotos para publicidad y nosotros aceptamos ya que éramos "una simple pareja cotidiana" que disfrutaba de su segundo cumple mes.

…

Odiaba que me mandaran a organizar eventos. Yo no había nacido para ello, aunque se me daba muy bien y siempre eran bien evaluados por críticos y medios de comunicación.

Esta vez fue mi buen amigo Lory quien me pidió, hace un mes, que viajara por un día a Japón para darme a conocer una de sus nuevas y grandiosas ideas; realizar un circo con la participación de los chicos que recién estaban entrando a LME como especie de examen para ver si seguían en la empresa o era mejor que se retirara.

Al principio me pareció una prueba algo cruel para los que recién estaban ingresando al mundo del entretenimiento, pero luego tome la postura que me correspondía como profesional y recordé que, como modelo, yo también había tenido que pasar por duras pruebas antes de ser una modelo de pasarela y reconocida. La vida no es fácil y por eso, cuando es debido, apoyo ideas del presidente; como esta.

Luego de que Lory me citara a su oficina en Japón, volví el mismo dia a casa junto a mi querido y le explique mi nuevo trabajo. Kuu estaba muy feliz y tomo la decisión de acompañarme en Japón; así podríamos ver a nuestro hijo, yo conocería a mi hija y disfrutaríamos de todas las maravillas que siempre mencionaba Kuu cuando volvía a casa luego de sus viajes a Japón.

Hoy fue el inicio del "mes del circo", que paso a ser un evento masivo de entrada liberada, realizado en la explanada al aire libre de uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de la ciudad.

Kuu está sentado a mi lado sobre una de las cajas negras de la producción iluminaria. En este momento todos están ordenando las cosas para guardarlas en la bodega y volver mañana a la segunda presentación. Yo estoy abrasada por mi marido mientras reviso la lista de la organización de presentaciones para mañana y los horarios correspondientes que tendré que darle a cada persona para que cumplan sus labores. También leo los errores que fui escribiendo mientras se iba desarrollando la función, aunque hay algo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza.

Kuu miro la tablilla que sostenía entre mis manos con todos mis apuntes y papeles y sonrió. – Me recuerdan a mí y a ti en nuestros inicios.- comento refiriéndose a la foto que tenía en mi tabla y yo sonreí. –si, a mi igual, aunque me parecen conocidos… - digo y Kuu suelta una risotada.

Me besa la frente. –Son solo cosas tuyas Juliena.- dice Kuu y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Me ha llamado por mi nombre?. –oh, no, no. No es que quiera contradecirte amor mío, es solo que creo que debieras relajarte un momento… - añade y ciento que me voy a molestar, pero mi querido es más rápido y me toma por los hombros para empezar a masajearlos.

De un momento a otro siento que estoy en las nubes con los masajes de mi amorcito. –si, tal vez tienes razón querido. Esto de organizar eventos me puede tener algo estresada.- comento y el me besa el cuello.

Los masajes de Kuu son increíbles, hacen olvidar cualquier cosa, pero aun así, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a la pareja que acabo de conocer. Era un chico de un rostro bastante lindo y un cabello, bueno, no hablemos de su feo y desaliñado cabello, incluso creo que se lo tiñe. En fin, el era muy lindo porque salió al escenario y se presto para el chiste de la crema batida solo porque quería ver sonreír a su chica. Simplemente adorable, tiene todo mi apoyo y por eso les regale la cena de esta noche. También conocí a la chica, quien es un amor de jovencita, amable y muy educada. No se rehusó a que los usara como publicidad para "mes del circo", cosa que los hace aun mas adorables. Eran una pareja muy perfecta para ser realidad…

¿Puedo desconfiar de ellos?

Miro la foto y sonrió. No, ellos realmente se quieren mucho. Suelto un suspiro y pienso en mi hijo, aun no lo veo, pero cuando lo vea; me gustaría que me dijera que también es muy feliz al lado de una chica como la que conocí hoy.

\- Kuu, amorcito.- digo y mi esposo detiene sus manos mágicas para permitirme darme vuelta y mirarlo a la cara. –podríamos ir a comer algo rico hoy, así como la pareja de tortolitos a los que…- me detengo un momento y sonrió dulcemente antes de decirle a mi amable marido que, es el, quien acaba de pagar la cena de los chicos a los que le entregué el vale.

Había olvidado decirle a Kuu, pero de seguro que se lo tomara de buena manera, solo eran una cena de lujo la que les estaba regalando; ellos se la merecían y debían celebrar su cumple mes de la mejor forma. Aparte, Kuu se merecía un escarmiento que le provocara dolor a su bolsillo por ser amarrete conmigo y no comprarme aquel lindo oso de peluche que quería para regalarle a mi hija.

Quiero conocer pronto a mi hija, para mimarla y quererla tanto como lo hace Kuu. El me dijo que la amaría desde el primer en el que la viera.

* * *

oh~ ya quiero leer el siguente capitulo. (^^) me informan por interno que estar listo en un par de horas...

se que dije que eran tres capitulos los que debia subir, pero he juntado los dos ultimos para lograr hacer este... esque queria que juliena saliera al baile y, bueno, pues a salido! dios mio... quiero ver que pasara. estoy super curiosa ya que ¿porque sera que juliena se ha metido en esta historia?

esa es la pregunta :D

jajaja me encanta juliena,ahora si que se viene buena la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

Desperté temprano ya que la emoción me consumía por dentro, al fin conocería a mi pequeña hija; de la que Kuu me contaba cosas tan maravillosas. Quiero conocerla y llevarla de compras para tener nuestro día de madre e hija, pero de seguro que Kuu está intentando impedirlo, aun así lo hare; porque nadie se opone a Juliena Hizuri.

Inhalo profundamente y empuño mi mano. – ¡Kuu…! Pedazo de mal hombre ¡abre la puerta ahora mismo! –exclamo mientras golpeo la puerta. Si, como decía, desperté temprano; pero mi esposo fue mucho más rápido que yo y me ha encerrado en la habitación.

Escucho pasos al otro lado de la puerta, de seguro que es Kuu; reconocería el sonido que hacen sus zapatos a la distancia. – Amor… por favor… abre la puerta.- digo en un tono mas dulce que los gritos anteriores. –prometo que me comportare frente nuestra hija y no te la quitare para llevarla de compras.- añado y los pasos se detienen frente a mi; se que está al otro lado.

-bien Juliena, tu lo has dicho, no puedes tomar a mi actriz y llevártela de mi oficina si yo no te lo permito.- escucho decir al otro lado de la puerta y se que es Lory.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. –Lory! Amigo! Has venido a rescatarme!.- exclame alegre pero el hombre rio y dio un toquecito a la puerta. Me aleje un poco de esta y se abrió dando paso a mi viejo amigo. – Tanto tiempo querido.- digo dispuesta a abrazarme de el para saludarlo, pero algo me detiene; su mirada. –Juliena, quiero que te mantengas a raya cuando conozcas a Mogami Kyoko.- dice y yo asiento por compromiso.

Está bien, y entendí, si quiero conocer a mi hija; debo mantener mi efusividad en el margen bajo.

Suelto un suspiro y me cruzo de brazos actuando dolida. – no te pongas así Julie…. Será solo por ahora; ella no te conoce y de seguro que la asustas si te lanzas sobre ella para saludarla… te tomara un tiempo pero ella se acostumbrara cuando entienda como eres.- explica Lory y siento que me está tratando mal ¿Que se cree?

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y salgo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta con llave desde fuera. Ja, toma esa Lory. –nadie me dice cómo comportarme, querido, eso lo debes saber bien.- comento mientras pienso que ha sido muy estúpido de parte de Takarada dejar la llave en la cerradura luego de abrir la puerta para entrar a mi habitación, sabiendo que podía pasar lo que acaba de pasar; lo dejare encerrado un rato.

Sonrió y tomo la llave para dirigirme camino a LME.

Hace más de tres horas de Kuu me tenía encerrada en esa habitación, así que supongo que ya debe estar junto a nuestra hija. –ahí, que emocionada estoy.- comento antes de ponerme a cantar.

Salgo de la casa que tenemos con Kuu en Japón y me pongo tras el volante del coche que mi marido tanto ama y utiliza en este pais; nunca antes he conducido aqui, pero probablemente sea igual que hacerlo en estados unidos, de todas formas conducir es igual en todos lados.

Sonrió, doy vuelta a la llave y me pongo en marcha con el lindo auto de mi marido.

…

Estaba junto a Kyoko, sentados en la oficina del presidente esperando a que este llegara, cuando de repente escuchamos una voz que reconocería entre miles de tonos distintos. Era Juliena la que venía más animada de lo normal.

Kyoko me miro algo preocupada por mi mirada y supongo que me veía aterrado ¿no se suponía que mi esposa llegaría en la compañía del presidente Lory, quien la puede calmar y mantener a raya?¿no lo había dejado, yo, encerrada en la casa?

Juliena entra y cierra suavemente la puerta. Tengo miedo. Ella se gira y nos sonríe, primero mira a nuestra hija y le sonríe como un sol. Se acerca lentamente y me mira con cierto desaire. –Hola querida.- le dice en ingles y Kyoko se pone rápidamente de pie para hacer una reverencia. – Buenos días.- dice Kyoko y Juliena suelta una dulce risita.

\- si me lo permites.- comenta Juliena sentándose al lado de Kyoko; quien se sienta enseguida a su lado algo maravillada por la presencia de mi esposa. – Yo soy Juliena Hizuri.- explica Julie y luego me señala. – esposa de Kuu Hizuri, pequeña- añade y Kyoko abre los ojos como platos. Me mira y luego mira a Julie.

\- si Kyoko-chan, ella es mi esposa, la madre de Kuon y ahora también tu madre. – digo y Kyoko hace una dogesa sentada.

\- un gusto conocerla Julie-san.- comenta y Julie sonríe emocionada, pero guardándose las ganas de chillar y abrasar a la chica. Suspiro algo aliviado al ver que mi mujer esta comportándose de una forma correcta, pero siento que algo malo sucederá después; siempre algo malo pasa cuando Julie se comporta así. Siempre.

\- ahí Kyoko-chan, no me digas Julie-san…- pide Juliena en ingles y luego sonríe. –quiero que me digas Oka-san, ya que soy tu madre, pequeña. Aparte, tengo entendido que a tu padre, Kuu, le dices Oto-san.- dice Juliena en japonés y yo estoy de acuerdo, ya que es lo más justo para los dos.

Kyoko se sonroja un poquito y baja la mirada. – está bien, Oka-san.- responde y siento unos deseos inmensos de abrasar tanta ternura. Sé que Juliena no tiene tanto auto control y como me lo imaginaba, pasaron dos segundos para que mi esposa dejara de resistirse y abrazara a nuestra hija, mimándola y dándole un sinfín de besos en la mejilla.

….

Hace horas, cuando conocí a Juliena-san, perdón; Oka-san, en la oficina del presidente, me pareció una mujer muy linda… bueno que, ya la había visto antes, ella era la mujer organizadora del "mes del circo" al que fuimos Sho y yo. Bueno, fue como conocer a un hada en persona; hasta que me abraso y empezó a dar un montón de besos. En un principio no sabía como responder a aquello, ella era muy agradable y cariñosa, pero luego de unos segundos me relaje y entendí que era parte de su naturaleza ya que Oka-san no es japonesa, sino que americana. Simplemente me deje querer.

Ahora estamos en la cafetería compartiendo un café entre chicas, como ha llamado al momento Juliena-san. No sé qué es lo que quiere, pero, le pidió a Kuu-san que se fuera a ver un asunto con un auto o algo así.

\- ¿Oka-san, está bien que oto-san no esté aquí?- pregunto aun desconfiada de todo esto y Juliena me sonríe. –hija, no te preocupes, tu padre no es necesario aquí… aparte, el tiene que ir a ver como solucionara el problema con su automóvil.- me dijo y me preocupe un poco pero ella me hiso un gesto dándome a conocer que era algo sin importancia. – bien querida, ahora quiero que… perdón, antes de eso, tienes que confiar en mí, ¿sí?- me pregunto y yo asentí. Juliena-san era muy linda y amable. – entonces, quisiera conocerte más: que me contaras cosas sobre ti, sobre lo que te gusta, sobre tu trabajo, sobre quien te gusta, pues… todo. Me gustaría que vieras como una madre. – me dice y me siento emocionada. Creo que Juliena-san realmente podría transformarse en una madre para mí.

…

Luego de hablar con Kyoko-chan, Kuu me pidió que volviéramos a casa y ahora estamos en casa. Aun pienso en la pequeña y siento que la había visto antes. Su cara me es conocida y si, la había visto antes… más de una vez.

Sé que mi hija es actora y modelo, me siento muy orgullosa de eso, pero mas que eso…yo… Hace un mes, cuando viene a Japón por solo un día, me di un recorrido por la empresa y llegue hasta una sala de ensayo que estaba sola. Entre de curiosa y me pille con la sorpresa de ver a dos chicos durmiendo abrasados en un sofá, el chico tenia abrazada a la chica y se veían muy lindos juntos. Estuve a punto de poder sacarles una foto, pero no alcance ya que el chico se despertó y tuve que salir rápidamente de allí sin levantar mayor sospecha.

¡Sí! Yo sabía que la había visto antes, Kyoko; mi hija, es la chica que estaba siendo abrazada por el chico… y ese chico no es nadie más que un cantante que he visto, un par de veces, en la televisión.

Woooo, yo sabía que los había visto antes, esa ternura que desprendían mientras descansaban en la sala de ensayos… -Kuu, amor.- digo mientras mi marido camina de un lado a otro sin creer que tenía que pagar tres partes por infracciones cometidas con su automóvil. –Kuu…- lo volví a llamar y me miro sin saber qué hacer. - ¿Nuestra hija está en algún tipo de romance?.- pregunte y él me hiso un gesto algo raro.

Suspiro y se sentó a mi lado, puso su mano en mi espalda. –Julie, cariño…. Te amo mucho, pero ¿te das cuenta que acabas de cometer tres infracciones que me costaran la suma del sueldo que gano dos meses siendo modelo?- pregunto y sonreí porque aquello era lo de menos. –Kuu, amor, ¿el auto es mío?.- pregunte y Kuu negó. –bien, entonces no me importa. ¡Yo quiero saber que relación amorosa está teniendo, ahora, nuestra hija!- exclamo y Kuu se tapa la cara con un mano ¿realmente tanto le preocupan las infracciones que cometió su auto?

\- creo que nuestra niña esta en medio de algo muy emocionante y lindo.- comento y Kuu bufa dejándose caer sobre mis piernas. Toma una de mis manos y la pone entre su cabello.

–Cuéntame, que es lo que tanto te tiene emocionada.- me pide mi esposo y yo sonrió. Kuu quiere que comparta mi felicidad con el, al fin dejara de pensar solo en su auto y me prestara atención. Ahí que feliz soy. – bien, lo que pasa es que nuestra pequeña tiene una relación con un cantante y…

Me detengo al recordar que ayer saque una foto para propaganda, me pongo de pie rápidamente y corro hacia mis cosas para buscarla, la tomo y si; mi presentimiento era correcto… - ¡yo sabía! La pareja de ayer, a la que le pagaste la cena de lujo en un restaurante italiano es nuestra hija y su novio.- comento, mientras me giro para mirar a Kuu y verlo recostado en la alfombra. – Esto, amor… ¿Por qué estas tirado en el suelo?- pregunto y Kuu suelta una carcajada.

\- no importa amor.- dice, se pone de pie y se vuelve a sentar en el sofá. Le entrego la foto y él la mira. – ¿estás segura que esta chica es Kyoko y su novio?… porque si es así, creo que tengo que ir a afilar un par de katanas…- dijo y me senté sobre sus piernas, con la intención de impedir cualquier tipo de acción en contra del romance de mi pequeña.

¿Podrían creer, que mi pequeña está teniendo un romance secreto con un famoso cantante?

¡Ahí! ¡Si!, ya me acorde… su nombre era Fuwa Sho, talentoso y muy famoso cantante… es un buen partido, no me quejo. Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, hace unos meses atrás; mientras conversaba con un grupo de modelos primerizas, una comento algo de una relación con un tal Fuwa. Pfff que mas da, de seguro que la fea esa no logro conquistar el corazón del novio de mi hermosa pequeña.

Que felicidad! – Kuu…- entone entregándole otro papel a mi marido y este se puso pálido. Si, sabía que leer el detalle de la cuenta del restaurante le dolería el alma, pero que se le va a hacer; de todas formas fue un regalo para nuestra hija. – ahora que sabes que nuestra hija ama los platos exóticos, deberías estar muy feliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pagando la cuenta. – comente en un tono meloso mientras me abrazaba del brazo de mi marido.

Si, todo va de maravilla. – te amo kuu, mi amor.- dije confirmando que todo iba de maravilla.

* * *

wooooo! que mujer! es tan... ¿autoritaria? no se si esa es la palabras, pero me ha encantado.

bueno, aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de hoy. espero que les halla gustado y esta nena, bbf, amiga mía, espera que lo disfruten tanto como ella disfruto escuchando que su abuela había encerrado a su abuelo en la habitación antes de ir a un matrimonio... bueno, podéis imaginarse eso como quieran; en fin, lo importante es que su madre se pudo casar tranquila ya que el padre de esta, su abuelo, no tenia como interrumpir la boda.

ahora si, espero que les halla gustado mucho y nos leemos pronto. besitos y mucho cariños!


End file.
